


May 8, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos staggered from a recent wound before he smiled.





	May 8, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos staggered from a recent wound before he smiled when Supergirl's kick knocked a Smallville creature down.

THE END


End file.
